I'm Not Dead
by RockyBaby
Summary: When a mob puts out hits on both Booth and Brennan, they must enter the witness protection program in order to stay safe. 3 new ch. up!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since they had received the news. Angela knew that it had affected Brennan more than she was letting on. She threw herself into her work, not talking or seeing anyone. Angela was pretty upset about it as well.

They all were. Booth was a part of their team and now he was gone.

Dead.

Never coming back.

Angela watched Bren clean up her office then switch off the light. She knew that Bren would be back later, when she thought no one else noticed. Angela sighed and turned back towards the art pad she was holding, and finished her sketch.

-------------------------

"Dr Brennan, we're glad you came on such short notice. We know this is hard," an old looking FBI Agent said to her from across a table.

"What is it that you want? I have work to be attending to," Brennan snapped.

"We have to put you into the witness protection program," Cullen said stepping forward.

"What?" Brennan exclaimed.

"Agent Booth and you were working on a very sensitive case about a month ago and it seems that the mob that you were dealing with has put out hits on both you and Agent Booth," Cullen said.

"Booth is dead, what does it matter?" Brennan replied bitterly.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Bones, I'm not dead," Booth said quietly from the doorway.

"Oh my God," Brennan exclaimed. "Booth…" she whispered.

"Agent Booth entered the program when it was confirmed that there was indeed a hit out on him. It was confirmed that a hit has been assigned to you last night. We have to move quickly. Your work colleagues and family will be notified of your death tomorrow morning. You will need to leave with Agent Booth and Agent Cooper straight away. You will be taken to a safe house until your new identities are confirmed and we can relocate you," The older agent spoke up.

"No," Brennan stated, then went to stand up.

The agents looked around at each other skeptically.

"Bones," Booth growled at her, walking forward and grabbing her arms. "This is bigger than you think and you will not pull some stunt saying that you can protect yourself because you can't, I won't let you,"

"But…Russ, no! I can't just...die," Brennan whispered.

Booth watched as Brennan's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, it'll be okay. I promise," Booth whispered.

"We need to move," Cullen said. Booth nodded and pulled Brennan to her feet.

Walking numbly beside Booth, Brennan tried to process what was happening but found she couldn't comprehend any of it. Making their way down a corridor she had walked many times before Brennan recoiled into herself, analyzing how she had gotten into this situation and a reasonable way she could possibly get herself out of it and back to her lab where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few hours before.**

"It's been confirmed that a hit has been assigned to Dr Brennan," Cullen said to a man sitting on a couch, flipping the channels on the TV.

"I want to be there when you bring her in," the man said.

"I don't think…" Cullen began.

"Sir, with all due respect, she will not accept that her life is in danger. I want to be there," Booth said standing.

"Fine, but…" Cullen said.

"Sir," Booth said cutting him off.

"We leave in an hour, you will return back here afterwards until your new identities are confirmed and we can get you into safer locations," Cullen sighed and turned to leave the building.

"Thank you sir," Booth called smiling. It wasn't the most pleasant situation to be seeing his partner again, but he had missed her the last month and he couldn't wait to see her.

"Oh and Booth, this in no way means that you can continue your contact with her after we brief you both. You will be separated and that's final," Cullen said as he left.

---------------------------

An hour later Booth sat in an unmarked car heading straight for the Hoover Building. As the car drew closer Booth became more and more nervous. He knew that everyone in his life had been informed that he had died in a car accident a month ago and he wasn't sure Brennan would appreciate him returning from the dead, not after having to mourn his life for no apparent reason other than the fact that it had been for his protection. He sat back in the car and willed his nerves to calm. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the small picture that was tucked behind some money. Parker smiled happily up at him and Booth felt tears sting behind his eyes. Right now, his little boy had no father. He placed the photo carefully back in the wallet and returned it to his pocket. With him 'dead', Parker would be safe. He just wished that he wouldn't be gone forever.

---------------------------

Leaning on the doorframe, he watched as Cullen and Agent Wilson told Brennan that there was a hit out on her head.

"Booth is dead, what does it matter?" Brennan replied bitterly.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Bones, I'm not dead," He said as he walked into the room.

He watched as Brennan's face lit up and then fell, silently praying that this wasn't going to make her shut herself off even more from the world or worse, from him.

"Oh my God," Brennan exclaimed. "Booth…" she whispered.

Booth didn't hear what the other men were talking about as he watched his partner's angelic features process what was happening.

"No," Brennan stated.

"Bones," Booth growled at her, walking forward and grabbing her arms. "This is bigger than you think and you will not pull some stunt saying that you can protect yourself because you can't, I won't let you,"

"But…Russ, no! I can't just...die," Brennan whispered.

Booth watched as Brennan's eyes filled with tears and his heart broke.

"I know it'll be okay. I promise," Booth whispered.

"We need to move," Cullen said. Booth nodded and pulled Brennan to her feet. Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her down to the underground car park, to the unmarked car that would take them back to the safe house he had been calling home for the past month.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok people i have no idea what i'm doing here haha this is all very new and weird so if there are mistakes i'm sorry and if it sucks then i'm sorry again because really i have no idea if this is good or bad so review and i'll see what i can do (haha i rhymed). I know this is a little bit repeatitive but it'll get better (fingers crossed) I will do my best. _

_Rocky_


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan sat down on the couch of the safe house and sighed.

"Bones…" Boothsaid quietlyas he sat next to her.

"I thought you were…we…I never got to tell you…" Brennan startedsaying and turned towards him.

"Shhh Bones, it's gonna be ok. I'm fine, and with any luck, the hit will be lifted and we can all go back to living normally. You can go back to Russ and I can go back to Parker," Booth said, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"God, Booth, I never thought of Parker," Brennan whispered.

"Shhh don't worry," Booth replied.

"I don't understand any of this Booth, what the hell is happening? I am so…"

"Confused," Booth laughed. "Yea, that soon fades away. This is just a precaution Bones, don't worry about anything we'll be fine,"

"Everyone I love is about to find out tomorrow that I am dead how is that fine? That is the epitome of un-fine!" Brennan hissed.

"Un-fine Bones?" Booth laughed. "I know you're smart but is that even a word?"

"Don't laugh Booth none of this is funny," Brennan said, slumping back on the couch.

"I know," Booth said seriously. "But we can't do anything right now, we just have to wait for the WPP people to get us our new identities then we start over. New lives, most likely in a different state…"

"How is this making the situation any better," Brennan muttered.

"Sorry, can't help it I've been all alone for a month," Booth replied.

"Now what do we do?" Brennan asked sitting forward, determined to make the most of the situation which she considered there to be no way out of.

"How about dinner," he grinned.

Making his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Brennan mumbled something ineligible and headed off down the hallway.

Setting the two plates down on the table, Booth went in search of Brennan. He stopped as he found her, standing in one of the bedrooms staring out the window. He knew instinctively she was trying not to cry.

"Bones, hey, you wanna talk about it?" Booth said, making his way into the bedroom.

Brennan shook her head fiercely and turned to face Booth.

"Do we," she began and took a deep breath, "Do we get to stay together or do we have to be…do we have to stay away from each other?" she asked.

"Cullen saidthat we can't stay together," Booth said standing in front of her.

"I don't want you to…" Brennan's voice broke. "I don't want to be alone," she said barely above a whisper.

Booth didn't know what to say, Brennan was never this vulnerable so instead of saying anything he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You will never be alone Bones, I know you don't believe it but your mom is up in heaven looking after you no matter what and I promise you, I will try my hardest to make us stay together. I'll do what ever it takes, I won't leave you alone," Booth whispered.

Brennan nodded her head against Booth's chest and then pulled away.

"Something smells delicious," she said smiling.

"Dinner," Booth said and returned her smile, leaving the room and going back to the dining room.

------------------------------

Brennan woke the next day extremely uncomfortable. Lifting her head she winced as her body slowly woke. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but grin at the sleeping form of Booth, sprawled out on the couch. Slowly standing, she yawned and glanced at her watch, _8.45am_. However uncomfortable she had been, she had gotten the most sleep cramped up in a chair than she had that whole month.

Making her way into the kitchen, she frowned. She had no idea where anything was. Opening and closing all the cupboards until she found mugs, she then faced the task of trying to find coffee.

"Second cupboard on the right," Booth said through a yawn from the doorway.

"Hey sleepyhead," Brennan said grinning.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep in the chair?" he asked reaching over her and pulling a couple of bowls out of the cupboard.

"Yea, wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep," Brennan replied, pouring the coffee into the waiting mugs. Handing a mug to Booth, she walked back into the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, don't steal my bed," Booth laughed, following her into the lounge, balancing the mug of coffee and two bowls of cereal in each hand.

Handing Brennan a bowl he grinned, "Want some cornflakes?"

Brennan smiled at him and took the bowl.

"So what does one do to entertain themselves while here?" Brennan asked, eating some cornflakes.

Booth looked at her and laughed.

"We get you up to date by watching some movies, lets start with…I dunno, The Blair Witch Project," Booth said grinning.

"That doesn't sound that great," Brennan said glancing over at him.

"Oh trust me Bones, it's good," Booth said laughing and turning on the TV.

-----------------------------------

That night Booth came back from the bathroom to find Brennan slumped on the couch, the credits from Aladdin rolling up on the TV screen. He smiled at her sleeping form, then turned off the TV. Scooping her up, he carried her down the hallway to the bedroom he had been using. Placing her in the bed, he pulled up the covers and left, heading back to the lounge.

Picking up the phone, he dialed Cullen's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Cullen,"

"Sir it's Booth,"

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Uh, nothing sir, I'd like to ask a favor,"

"How big a favor?"

"I want me and Bones to stay together,"

"No,"

"Sir,"

"No Agent Booth. I don't see why you want to stay with her anyway,all you ever seem to do is fight,"

"Sir, I need to know she's safe. The only way I can do that is to be with her,"

"Argh, fine Booth, I'll give you this but only because you are a damn good agent and I know how much she means to you,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Good luck Agent Booth, you'll need it,"

"Thanks sir, goodnight,"

"Night Booth,"

Booth hung up the phone with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Booth," Brennan said from the doorway.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Booth said turning.

"No, who was that?" Brennan motioned towards the phone.

"Cullen," Booth said standing.

"Oh, bad news?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, great news. You are now officially stuck with me,"

"I don't know…" Brennan began.

"Cullen agreed to keep us together. I don't know how he's gonna do it but we get to stay together,"

"Oh, that is great," Brennan said grinning.

"Yea but you look half dead, you need to sleep in a proper bed," Booth said holding up a finger.

"If you want to keep that finger, I'd quit pointing at me or I'll bite it off," Brennan said.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, you should be nicer to me," Booth stated and brushed past her, heading towards the bedrooms.

"Uh Booth," Brennan called.

"Yea Bones?" Booth turned and looked at her.

"First of all, where do I sleep coz that room, that's yours," Brennan said pointing at the room she had woken up in.

"Well I'll tell you what Bones, I'll be generous and you can have that room," he replied, flashing her a smile. "Now goodnight," he said walking into the room across the hall.

"Night Booth," Brennan yawned and headed back to bed.

--------------------------------

Two days later Brennan and Booth were on a plane headed for California. Both were too preoccupied with the manila folders, laid out in front of them to notice the airhostess that was trying to get their attention.

"Umm excuse me, sir? Can I get you anything?" she repeated for the fourth time.

Booth finally looked up and flashed her a smile.

"No thanks, want anything?" he turned to Brennan.

"You know, sometimes you make me sick," Brennan mumbled concentrating on the file.

"Excuse me?" Booth said a little stunned.

"You and that smile. It's repulsive, I can almost feel it oozing wanna-be sex appeal from here and you weren't even aiming that damned thing at me?" Brennan replied. Looking up at the airhostess, she raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an extremely strong drink or maybe a way off this plane?"

"The drink I can do but we can't provide you with an escape route," the woman replied laughing.

"Come on Bones I told you the smile is a mark of respect," Booth said grinning at her.

"Respect my ass," Brennan mumbled, accepting the drink from the woman and turning back towards the file.

"You know what, I've put up with you for way too long, excuse me ma'am, could I possibly change seats?" Booth asked the woman.

"I'll just go check," she replied smiling. Returning a few moments later, she escorted Booth away to his new seat.

Brennan sat back in her chair and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she had originally thought and so far they had only spent two days together.

----------------------------------

Booth managed to get the airhostess to go and track down Brennan as the plane was being alighted.

"Sir, your friend is gone, she must've gotten off the plane already," she said as she returned.

Booth's face fell and his eyes widened.

"That's…not good," Booth said. "I need to…"

"Calm down for a start," Brennancut inas she came to stand behind the flight attendant.

"Bones do _not _scare me like that," Booth growled as he grabbed her arm and smiled sweetly at the flight attendant. "Thanks for your help," he said, pulling Brennan down the aisle, towards the door.

"Quit man-handling me Booth, Iwalk perfectly fine bymyself," Brennan said angrily, yanking her arm away from him.

"You know what Bones, I call a truce," he said stopping. "We do what we gotta do and _you_… stop complaining about it all. We are both in a situation that neither of us have control over, suck it up, sometimes you don't always get what you want. Just for once Brennan just don't say anything and just do what you're told,"

"Fine, and don't call me Brennan," she mumbled, pushing past him. He was right in a way, there was no getting out of this, she just needed to build a bridge and get over it.

"Bones, did you just admit that you _like_ it when I call you Bones?" Booth laughed.

"No, I just admitted I hate it when you call me Brennan," she replied, stepping out the door and walking up the hallway to the arrivals terminal.

------------------------------------

_Just to clarify: I have never left my country, I have never traveled on a plane that seats more than 10 people, I have never been to America and I have no idea if this is a good story or not. _

_Personally, I just wanna ignore all the details and write a random story about them when they're in witness protection/their completely new life, but I'm a perfectionist of a sort and I need the details, they help me sleep at night. So please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas you wanna pitch then be my guest I am open to artistic indifference:o) Please, if slamming this whole chapter gives you peace of mind or you think that you can write a better one.. Message me and I'll see what I can do. _

_A writer is no one without his or her audience. _

_Rocky_


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down on the couch of their new home, Brennan sighed. After arriving at the airport, they had been escorted to a private airfield, where they had then been transported to North Dakota. From there they had been taken to a hotel, debriefed and handed keys and directions to their new house.

The last three days had been a blur for Brennan and it was only now that the world seemed to be coming back into focus. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, she hunted for her partner.

"Hey" she said softly as she entered the room that he was in.

"Hey," Booth said turning from the drawers where he was putting his clothes away.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for being snippy with you before," Brennan said sitting down on the bed.

"Its fine don't worry about it," he replied. They fell into an easy silence as Booth put his clothes away and Brennan watched him.

"I thought you would have taken the room down the hallway, it's bigger and it has a view," Brennan said smiling.

"I thought you might want it,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it,"

Brennan sat there awkwardly, waiting for Booth to say something.

"I was thinking, I know that it's gonna be weird but I thought we should try to call each other by the names the bureau gave us. You know in case someone over hears us or something," Booth finally spoke.

"Ok then," Brennan looked up at him.

"So, Jacqueline Carter right?" Booth said laughing. "That's so not you,"

"Right _Adam_, coz that's so you," Brennan shot back.

"Hey, I didn't chose the names," Booth laughed.

Brennan's stomach growled and she looked at it laughing.

"I think I'm hungry," she said.

"Wanna go out to eat?" Booth asked.

"Sure why not, gotta scope out the best place to get Chinese right?" Brennan said standing.

Booth laughed and they both headed downstairs to the car.

----------------------------------

Driving along the main street of town, Booth pulled over and turned to Brennan.

"Well Jack, where do ya think we should eat?" he laughed as she pulled a face.

"The first place looked fine, and don't call me Jack," she said to him then moved to get out of the car. Booth laughed and got out jogging around the car he met Brennan and placed his hand on the small of her back leading her back down the street to the first restaurant they had passed.

Entering the small restaurant, they were both reminded of Wong Foo's and looking at each other, they smiled silently agreeing that they had found their new place.

-------------------------------

Returning home, they had both gone straight to their rooms, wanting to get some sleep before exploring the net day.

Brennan however was not asleep. She had spent half an hour putting away her clothes and deciding that she needed to go shopping for more clothes as she hadn't packed a lot before she was whisked away to the safe house back in DC. She had then spent half an hour looking at the lake that was in front of their house and admiring the quiet beauty of her new home. She was now lying in bed, trying to get to sleep but was not succeeding. Thinking back to dinner Brennan smiled. Booth had spent the whole evening calling her Jack and so she had taken to calling him by his new last name, Richards, which had been shortened to down Ritchie by the end of the night.

Hearing a noise from down the hall, Brennan sat up slightly in the bed, and listened intently for the noise to sound again. Lying back in bed, thinking it was just her imagination, she closed her eyes willing sleep to take her over.

Brennan woke early the next morning and rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. **4. 15 Am**. She didn't understand what had woken her up. She was answered a few moments later by the same noise she had heard before she had fallen asleep. Suddenly realizing that the noise had come from Booth's room, she quickly threw back the covers and ran down the hallway. Dressed only in a pair of shorts and a singlet, she shivered at the coolness of Booth's room.

"Ritchie," she said timidly from the doorway, the instinct to call him by his real name overwhelming.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Booth said from the bed.

"Yea, are you ok?"

"Yea, just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you," Booth whispered.

Brennan couldn't see his face but she could see his silhouette sitting up in the bed and she could tell he was tense.

Waging a mini war within herself, her compassionate side won and she made her way over to the bed. The mattress moved under her weight and she crawled up the bed and sat next to him, shivering slightly as a breeze from the open window fanned over her.

Booth tugged on the duvet and scooted over in the bed. Taking the opportunity to seek the warmth of the blanket, Brennan slid under the covers and pulled them up around her neck.

"Make yourself at home," Booth laughed, sliding back down in the bed. "Does this mean I get the room with the view?"

"No, it means I'm being a good friend and keeping you company until you fall back to sleep," Brennan replied yawning.

"Thanks Jack," Booth whispered shifting so that he was lying on his side facing her.

"You'd do the same for me," Brennan replied. Booth chuckled slightly as he watched Brennan fight to keep her eyes open.

"Mm maybe you should try to go to sleep," he whispered "Goodnight Jack,"

"Night," Brennan replied, finally giving in to her drooping eyelids. She sighed and wriggled to get comfortable then calmed her breathing and let sleep take over her body.

----------------------------------------

Waking the next morning, Booth looked at the woman asleep in his arms and sighed. Pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes, willing his body to go back to sleep as he felt Brennan stir.

Brennan hummed as she woke up and shook her head, which only managed to make her nose rub against Booth's bare chest. Breathing in his familiar scent, she slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light that was filtering through the doorway. Looking up, she smiled at Booth who was obviously not asleep.

"You are a terrible actor," Brennan laughed.

Booth opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Good morning to you too,"

Brennan smiled and laid her head back down, closing her eyes again.

"Sleep well?" Booth asked.

"Considering the week I've been having, I slept great," Brennan replied.

"What are we gonna do today? I don't start my new job until next week so I have heaps of spare time," Booth said.

"Lucky for some, I start the day after tomorrow. I thought that I might go for a walk around the lake later on, you're welcome to join me," Brennan replied.

"Wait a minute, you never mentioned that you had a job," Booth said staring down at her.

"Well I have a job, you expected me not to have a job?"

"Well, you're kinda well known. Isn't it a bit stupid to have you working,"

"It's not stupid and I'd go crazy if I didn't have a job,"

"So where are you working? I mean, you can't be a forensic anthropologist can you?"

"There's a small university in the next town, they want me to be the head of the anthropology department," Brennan said yawning.

"But wouldn't you be recognized?"

"I'm hoping not, anyway I can just say that I have an uncanny similarity with Temperance Brennan,"

"If you think that will work,"

Brennan had shifted as they were talking and was now lying next to Booth, shoulder to shoulder.

"I'll make it work, don't worry,"

Booth shook his head, then pulled back the covers and swung his feet off the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palms, he stood up.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said before opening the door to the adjoining bathroom.

Brennan stared at the closed door and sighed. Closing her eyes, she yawned and listened to the sound of the shower in the next room as it lulled her back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Booth re-entered his room and smiled at Brennan who was fast asleep in his bed. Admiring the way her hair framed her face as she slept, he quietly grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom to dress.

Making his way downstairs, he went to the kitchen to find that the agent that had debriefed them had been telling the truth about the house being fully set up to look as though they had been living there for years. Every cupboard was full and the fridge was fully stocked.

The house had the air that it had been lived in for a long time and didn't show in any way that they were the first people to ever actually live there.

Making himself a coffee, he headed out the front door and sat down in the chair on the veranda, admiring the serene view of the lake in front of the house.

"Hello there," a man called as he made his way up the front lawn.

"Hi," Booth said, uncertainly.

"I'm Jonathan, your neighbor," the man said as he came to halt in front of the veranda.

"Adam" Booth said smiling at the man.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Adam. Me and my sister live in the house just up through the trees there," Jonathan said, pointing to the left of them, where Booth could see the roof of a house. "We noticed the lights on last night, so I thought I'd come down here and introduce myself, see if I could offer any assistance for anything. We've lived here for years now and we know the place pretty well,"

Both men turned as the door opened and Brennan stepped out into the sunlight. Still dressed in what she had worn to bed, she had a cup of coffee in her hand. She smiled at the man, standing on the lawn.

"Hi," she said, standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Jack this is our neighbor, Jonathan," Booth said standing.

"Oh, hello," Brennan said smiling, she moved down the front steps and held out her hand to the man. "I'm Jacqueline,"

"Nice to meet you Jacqueline," the man said smiling sweetly at her.

Booth shifted uncomfortably as the two stood there smiling at each other.

"So you said you live with your sister?" Booth broke the silence.

"Uh yea," Jonathan said taking a step back from Brennan. "She's my older sister, Natalie,"

"That's nice, any more family?" Booth asked as he watched Jonathan watch Brennan walk back up the steps.

"Nah, my mom died when we were young and my dad took off when Natalie turned 18. She brought me here and we've been here ever since," Jonathan said turning back to Booth.

"Nice, well, we just moved from DC," Brennan said.

"Oh ok then, it's unusual for couple's to move here, we mostly just get singles," Jonathan said, smiling up at Booth and Brennan.

"Oh, we're not a couple," Brennan quickly stated.

"We're engaged," Booth said smirking at the man.

Brennan turned and glared at him. Booth laughed and shrugged.

Jonathan looked at them frowning, "Doesn't that make you a couple?"

"Guess it does," Brennan muttered sipping her coffee.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes to go explore if you wanna come Jack," Booth called as he made his way back inside. "It was a pleasure meeting you Jonathan," he laughed.

"Don't call me Jack," Brennan called over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you around," she said to Jonathan and moved to follow Booth.

"Yea, hey why don't you and Adam come to dinner tonight, I know you just moved in, but it would be a pleasure having you over for dinner," Jonathan said smiling.

"Sure, dinner would be lovely," Brennan smiled.

"I'll come down and show you the path that leads up to our place around six. It's easier than going around the trees and up the drive," Jonathan smiled.

"Thanks see you tonight then," Brennan said waving slightly and heading back inside.

--------------------------------

"Engaged?" Brennan yelled, as she followed Booth through the house.

"Yea baby, thought I'd make us sound interesting to good ole Jonathan," Booth laughed.

"Interesting? As if! It was just another way that you found to assert your alpha male tendencies," Brennan fumed.

"I didn't hear you correct me _Jack_," Booth said winking at her.

Brennan opened her mouth to comment but shut it again as she realized that she hadn't in fact corrected him, when she had had the opportunity to do so.

Huffing, she spun on her heel and went to leave.

"Oh, we are having dinner at Jonathan's tonight, he'll be here at six to escort us," she called then promptly left the room, slamming the door to her bedroom upstairs.

Booth laughed and shook his head, she was one confusing woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan made their way to the edge of the lake. They had walked for almost forty-five minutes before finally making it to the other side of the lake.

Brennan looked at the different view and smiled sadly.

It was beautiful and she wished that Angela could have seen it.

"Bones," Booth whispered, coming to stand behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't call me Bones, even if we are in the middle of nowhere and we think no one can hear you," Brennan whispered, closing her eyes.

"Parker would have loved it here," Booth said, moving closer to her.

Brennan hummed in response and turned to look at him.

"I know you miss him and you try hard not to show it," Brennan said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "It's ok to miss him," she whispered.

Booth smiled at her, moved his face and placed a light kiss on her hand.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for this morning?" he laughed.

Brennan glared at him and then laughed.

"Yea I guess it does," she said turning back to look out over the water.

"Angela would have loved this place," she said quietly.

Booth sat down and leaned against a tree.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"Never a good conversation starter," Brennan said sighing. "What have I done now?"

"I don't want you to work, I mean; you're world famous if someone recognizes you. Bones, I don't want anything to happen to you," He said rolling his eyes at her statement.

"Booth, we have had this conversation, I _am _going to work," Brennan replied walking up and standing in front of him; hands on hips.

"And I am _telling_ you, I don't want you to work, I…it doesn't _feel_ right Bones," Booth said angrily.

"Is this your gut talking? Coz if it is Booth, ignore it, it's not gonna make me change my mind,"

"Bones, my gut has gotten you out of a lot of trouble, it's solved cases and even if I have to handcuff you to your bed on Tuesday morning, you are not going to work. Bones, I almost got you killed, I am not going to make that mistake again,"

Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"You did not almost get me killed,"

"Yes I did, Bones I handed you over to Kenton, he was _going _to kill you," Booth said standing up and glaring at her.

"Booth, would you just drop it about Kenton, it was months ago. It was not your fault and I _am_ going to work,"

"Handcuffs it is," Booth said, grabbing the backpack he had brought with him on the walk, slinging it over his shoulder and heading back into the forest towards the path.

Brennan let out an exasperated sigh and ran to catch up with him.

"Fine, Booth! I won't work at the university, but I have to do _something_ or I _will_ go crazy," she yelled.

Booth smiled to himself and slowed his pace, but didn't turn around.

"I knew you wouldn't let me handcuff you to your bed Jack," he said laughing.

Brennan rolled her eyes and held her don't-call-me-Jack remark.

"Yea well imagine what the neighbors might think," she said grinning.

Booth laughed and looked at her shaking his head.

"Nice joke Jack,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning Booth groaned and tried to roll over. Finding his body wouldn't work he slowly opened his eyes. Groaning again as the light hurt his head, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. Sighing he let himself drift off to sleep, the weight holding his body against the bed shifting slightly.

Brennan woke and groaned softly. She had drunk way too much last night and now she was paying. Moving slightly in the bed, she rolled off the edge and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Making her way into the bathroom, she frowned. _Aspirin_. Finding the bottle in the cabinet, she removed two and downed them. Glancing in the mirror, she looked down at herself then through the door to the bedroom and the person asleep in her bed, the sheet twisted around his waist, his exposed torso tanned and tempting. Grabbing the aspirin bottle, she went back to her room and placed it on the nightstand. Grabbing the bottle of water from her bag, she placed it beside the aspirin and grabbed the shirt off the chair next to the bed putting it on before going in search of sustenance.

------

Booth woke to the sound of voices coming from downstairs. Rolling over in the bed, he smiled at the bottle of aspirin and water on the nightstand. Grabbing both, he popped a few pills then got out of bed. Pulling on his jeans, which were lying on the floor he trudged down the hall to source the reason for the voices.

------

Jonathan looked up as Booth appeared at the top of the stairs. Blushing slightly he waved.

"Morning there buddy," he called.

Booth winced, "Hey Jono,"

"Jono was just dropping off your jacket which you seemed to forget last night," Brennan said turning.

Booth swallowed forcefully as he took in what his partner was wearing. He recognized the shirt as the one he had been wearing last night, but he wasn't entirely sure what she was wearing underneath it. No doubt, from the look on his face, Jonathan was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks mate, uh I would offer you some coffee but I don't think anyone has made any," Booth said, descending the stairs and coming to stand behind Brennan. Booth snaked an arm around Brennan's waist and smiled at Jonathan.

"If you can wait for it to brew, you are welcome to stay," he finished.

"Uh no thanks," Jonathan's eyes darted to Booth's hand on Brennan's hip and then back up to his face. "I have work in an hour, I just came to return the jacket," he said.

"Well, thanks for that," Brennan said smiling and subconsciously leaning back into Booth.

"You're welcome, I'll see you guys later," Jonathan said, turning and jogging down the stairs.

"Bye," Booth and Brennan said at the same time.

Closing the door, Booth trapped Brennan with his arms against the wood.

"That's my shirt," he said, dangerously close to her face.

Brennan gulped and nodded. Booth took the opportunity to move closer to her. Brennan squirmed at the close proximity and blushed as Booth swept his eyes down her and rested them on her chest.

"Look's good on you," he whispered, moving his arm and running his finger on the exposed skin, following the edge of the shirt from her collarbone.

"Bet you'd look better with it off," he said, barely above a whisper.

Brennan nodded again, unable to say anything.

Booth laughed at her silence and pulled away from her.

"I need a coffee," he said walking towards the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, Brennan let out the breath she had been holding.

Running up the stairs, she quickly pulled on some pants and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. Jogging back down the stairs, she grabbed the car keys and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan headed into town and silently cursed herself. She should never have let Booth get close to her. She was hung over; it was all due to her hang over. She tried to convince herself but was not having much success.

Arriving at the small hotel on the outskirts of the small town, she got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Standing in front of the door to room 30, she hesitated before knocking briskly.

"Hi," the man said, standing back from the door and ushering her in.

"The room is secure, you said you had something to discuss," the man said, sitting down in the chair.

"I…" Brennan began. "I can't work at the university, it's far too public," she gushed.

The agent chuckled.

"Uh, Agent Booth got to ya, well, that's ok, I had a feeling that this was about the job,"

Brennan was about to comment when there was a sharp knock on the door. The agent made his way to the door and upon looking through the peephole, opened the door to a man wearing a pair of jeans and a smart white dress shirt, much like the one Brennan had on of Booth's.

"Uh Agent Jones, this must be Dr Brennan," the man said stepping into the small room. "Father Pritchard," the man said extending his hand.

"Hello Father," Brennan said standing and taking the man's hand.

"Father Pritchard runs a program at the local parish that deals with children who are in foster care," Agent Jones cut in.

"We need someone that can talk to the kids," Father Pritchard said. "I know of your past, I would greatly appreciate your help if you are willing to,"

"What like a psychologist?" Brennan said staring at the two men.

"I've found that the children open up to someone who is less overwhelming, it helps if the person they are talking to has experience," Father Pritchard replied.

"I don't like psychology," Brennan stated.

"It's just talking Dr Brennan, if you want we can find you a more…squinty job," Agent Jones said.

Brennan glared at the agent and looked at the priest who smiled politely at her.

"I am always open for you to talk to as well Dr Brennan, I understand your situation. If you need someone to talk to about anything at all," he spoke up.

"Would I be getting paid?" Brennan asked.

"There would be money involved although it won't be a lot, the church relies heavily on community funding," Father Pritchard replied.

Brennan nodded.

"I'll take the job, but I won't take the money," Brennan said. "Put the money towards something more useful, the job will stop me from going insane that's enough," Brennan finished smiling.

"Thank you Dr Brennan," Father Pritchard said.

"I'll organize everything for you at the university, give them an excuse for your not filling their position," Agent Jones said.

"The children come in with their families on different days, if you could start on Monday," Fr Pritchard said to Brennan.

Thinking for a while, she nodded.

"Booth starts work on Monday, I won't have a car," she said.

"I can pick you up and drop you off, nine o'clock ok with you?" Fr Pritchard said.

"That's fine," Brennan said. "Thanks Agent Jones,"

"No problem Dr Brennan, just keep your head down, and keep Booth in order for me," Agent Jones smiled.

"I better get going, see you on Monday Father," Brennan said making her way to the door.

"If not before Dr Brennan," the Father replied. "Jacqueline," he corrected.

"Please, Jacqui if you have to call me anything," Brennan said smiling.

"Jacqui," he said. "I have to say I much prefer Temperance," he laughed.

"So do I," Brennan said. Opening the door, she waved at Agent Jones and saying goodbye to Father Pritchard, she left, sighing as if a great weight had been lifted from her.

Deciding to keep the job a secret from Booth for the sake of avoiding the teasing, she frowned at her new job, _psychology. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Booth paused as he heard the door close and the car start. Wondering where Brennan was going he went to the window and watched as Brennan maneuvered the car down the driveway and turned towards town. He sighed, she shouldn't be long, she never was.

Forty-five minutes and three cups of coffee later, Booth was pacing in entryway. As he heard the car pull into the drive, he flung open the door and stood there glaring at Brennan as she made her way up the front path.

"Where the hell were you?" he growled.

"I was sorting out the whole job thing boss, didn't think you'd mind and I haven't been gone that long," Brennan said pushing past him into the house.

Booth slammed the door after her and turned sharply.

"Forgive me for giving a damn," Booth said angrily.

"We have to get used to the idea of not seeing each other Booth, you have work on Monday, do you really want me standing at the door Monday night demanding to know what took you so long?"

Booth smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Worried," Brennan cut him off. "Don't worry so much Ritchie, you'll get wrinkles," she laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Jack," Booth said. "And I believe that is top you are still wearing,"

Brennan shrugged.

"You can have it back if you want it that badly," she said unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off.

Booth stood there with his mouth hanging open as he watched Brennan remove his shirt and hold it out to him. She was wearing a white tank top underneath it so she wasn't really revealing anything but Booth thought it was the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

Taking the shirt, he shook his head and turned away from her blushing slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Jack, we need to talk," Booth called up the stairs, two hours later.

"What about?" Brennan asked as she came down the stairs.

"Uh, well last night, this morning. Our um, sleeping arrangements," Booth stammered, blushing slightly.

Brennan cocked her head to the side.

"You're really cute when you blush," she said nonchalantly causing Booth to blush more.

"But I don't get why you want to talk about sleeping arrangements," Brennan continued. "It's only been two nights. If it's the whole sleeping in the same bed thing then talk to me about it. _You_ were the one that said we were engaged. Engaged people sleep in the same bed," Brennan finished whispering in his ear as she walked past him.

"I know that Bo…Jack, but I mean, do you think we should share a bed?" Booth asked following her into the kitchen.

"It doesn't really register as important in my books. I've slept with you for the last two nights and its not like we're gonna do anything inappropriate, but then what's inappropriate for an engaged couple?" Brennan asked sarcastically. "Plus after last night..."

"Ok then, so we share a bed to make our story more valid," Booth said.

"Whatever, the drawers on the far side of the room are empty," Brennan replied to him as she grabbed a glass of orange juice and walked past him out onto the veranda to sit in the chair.

---------------------------------------

Booth spent the afternoon moving his clothes into the spare drawers in Brennan's room. After changing the sheets on the bed in his old room, he went in search of Brennan.

"Hey," he said taking a seat next to her on the veranda.

"Hey," Brennan said turning to face him.

"Last night," Booth started.

"Could we just not…" Brennan said.

"Bones," Booth growled. "Don't make me call you that just to get your attention. It was…"

"Pleasurable," Brennan cut him off poking out her tongue.

Booth laughed.

"Nice to know I can please," he said relaxing into the seat.

"Do you regret it? I mean we drunk a hell of a lot," Brennan said moving in the seat to be facing him directly.

Booth chuckled and looked at Brennan, the dark look in his eyes startling her.

"How could I regret something that I've wanted to do to you for so long?" he whispered.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably.

Booth moved and kissed Brennan on her cheek.

"Plus, I enjoyed hearing you moan," he said standing.

"Ritchie," Brennan called and watched as Booth turned and faced her. "That can't happen again, I mean it was... but we can't just..." Brennan blushed. "Oh and I sorted out the job," she said.

Booth nodded and smiled at her.

"Let's just keep the option of a repeat performance of last night open," He said winking. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Food," Brennan shot back.

"Funny stuff Jack," Booth said rolling his eyes and going in search of something to cook for dinner.

-------------------------------

_**Six months later**_

Booth paced backwards and forwards along the veranda. Brennan was late home. This was the twelfth time in the past month and last week he had caught a guy dropping her off home. Something was up and he was worried.

They were getting along so well. Booth was educating her in the vast world of pop culture and she was slowly adjusting to touching him more in a way that showed that they were a couple, well sort of.

Booth thought that it had been going great until the first time he had come home and she wasn't there.

He rang her and she said she was on her way home, she was just picking up some milk.

The sixth time it happened, Booth had checked the fridge and found they had plenty of milk.

He didn't know what to think when he had seen the man drop her off last week, but this week, he wanted answers.

Booth watched as the same car stopped at the bottom of their drive and Brennan hopped out of the car.

She was smiling as she made her way up the drive and his anger grew. When she finally looked up and saw Booth standing on the veranda with his hands on his hips looking royally pissed off, she stopped not wanting to confront him.

"Inside," Booth growled turning on his heel and marching through the door.

"Why are you angry?" Brennan asked as she followed him into the lounge.

"Why am I angry?" Booth scoffed. "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning," Brennan said sliding off her jacket.

They were interrupted as Brennan's phone went off. Scooping it up and glaring at Booth, who had also tried to grab it, she flicked it open.

"Hello," pause. "Oh God, is she…I'll be right there," Brennan said before closing the phone with a snap and grabbing her jacket.

"Get in the car and I'll answer all of your questions but I need to get to the hospital right now," she said to Booth who was standing there looking stunned.

He nodded and fished the keys out of his pocket and followed Brennan out to the car.

Five minutes into the journey he finally spoke.

"Where have you been on the nights that you come home late," he almost whispered afraid of the answer.

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them slowly and turned to Booth.

"Promise not to get mad at me, I never wanted to lie to you," she replied.

Booth clenched his jaw and nodded his head.

"I've been working at the church," she whispered.

Booth slammed on the brakes and turned to her.

"You what?" he asked.

"Father Pritchard asked me to help him with the children's support program for foster children that he runs there and I agreed because I've had experience in the system and I wanted to help and I knew that it would be a safe enough job. I didn't tell you because it involves talking to the kids and it's practically psychology and I knew that you'd make fun of me coz I hate psychology and I'm sorry," Brennan replied.

"Who's been dropping you off?" he asked turning back towards the road and moving out into the traffic.

"Ted Lawson, he's got three foster kids. One of them hasn't been adjusting well to living with him and it seems that I'm the only one she talks to," Brennan said, staring at her hands. "He was the one that rang me, her name is Lilly, she's three and fell off their swing set and broke her arm. She's not letting anyone near her at the hospital and Ted asked if I could come down and help," Brennan said looking at Booth who just nodded as he pulled up outside the hospital.

Brennan slowly climbed out of the car and closed her door.

When she realized Booth wasn't making any move to get out, she turned and headed into the hospital.

-----------------------------------

Booth watched as Brennan talked to a small girl, with auburn colored hair.

"You must be Ritchie," a man said coming to stand next to Booth.

"Yea that's me," Booth said turning to face the man.

"Ted Lawson, Jacqui talks about you all the time," the man said.

Booth nodded.

"She wanted to tell you, you know," Ted said after a while. "She could just never find the right time to let you in on it. She was always guilty that you wouldn't understand what great stuff she does with the kids. Said that you would be proud of how much she's changed her mind on the whole 'happy family' picture though."

"Hey," a woman, Booth assumed was Ted's wife, interrupted. "She's ready to go home now," the woman said taking Ted's hand and squeezing it.

"It was nice chatting to ya Ritchie, don't go too hard on her," Ted said walking away.

Brennan walked towards Ted and the woman and smiled at them. Booth watched as they exchanged a few words and Brennan looked up at him, surprised to see him standing there.

She said good-bye to the family and walked over to where Booth was standing.

Without saying anything, she walked past him and out towards the car.

When they arrived home, Brennan walked up the stairs silently and changed into her pajamas before hopping into bed.

She turned and faced away from the door and let the few tears that she had been holding in, slide down her cheeks.

A short time later she heard Booth enter the room. The bed moved under his weight as he moved and lay down next to her.

Brennan didn't bother turning over, she just closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the whole 'what-happened-last-night' thing, well i thought i'd leave that for your kinky imaginations..and i'm not sure how Booth would react to Brennan lying to him but i promise i'll explain why i think why in the next chapter..

Thanks for reviewing too.. ;o)

Rocky


	8. Chapter 8

Booth woke in the morning to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. He groaned and released Brennan then got up and ran down the stairs.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see his partner from work standing on the other side.

"Hey you, I thought you weren't gonna answer the door," she said pushing past him into the house.

"Joanne, what are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"Well, it's about the whole Davidson file. I thought we could work out all the…kinks," Joanne said turning to stare at Booth who suddenly realized he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Ok, my office is just through there, I'll just go put some pants on or something," he said before jogging back up the stairs.

Joanne stood at the bottom of the stairs admiring the view of Booth walking up the stairs before turning and walking into his office.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour and a shower later, Brennan made her way downstairs, dreading the reaction of Booth now that he had had time to think about it all.

She paused as she came to stand in the doorway of his office. He was with a blonde woman and even if people thought she was completely clueless when it came to people, she could tell that they were flirting with each other.

Brennan swallowed and knocked on the wood, squishing the feeling of jealousy the rose through her body.

"Can we talk," she asked quietly.

Booth looked up at her and she saw him tense up. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, when she saw him nod and stand.

"I'll be right back," he said to the woman, who nodded and scowled at Brennan.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" Brennan started as they walked into the lounge.

"Oh so now you're sorry, what did you think that I wouldn't notice you coming home late? Didn't you think that I would work it all out? I'm an investigator _Jack_, it's what I do," Booth growled.

"No, it's what you _did_. God Booth, I don't know why I did it, I just did. I didn't think you would act like this though, this I never predicted but then what should I have expected from _you_," Brennan shot back.

"_Don't call me Booth_," he growled at her.

"I don't know what to do, you're acting like this is the ultimate betrayal. I didn't cheat on you, I lied," Brennan yelled.

"You might have well as cheated on me!" Booth yelled back. "Trust is the base for every relationship and you couldn't even trust me to tell me about your _job_,"

Brennan stared at him.

"This is what this is about isn't it. Trust," Brennan said quietly.

"Yea it is Jack, this is all about trust and I can't trust you if you don't tell me these things. What if something had happened to you and I didn't know where you were? What then," Booth asked.

"I'm sure your little friend in your office could help you with that," Brennan said turning on her heel.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me," Booth growled.

"Too late Booth," Brennan called walking towards the front door.

"Don't bother coming back then!" Booth yelled after her.

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned. She nodded her head once and then ran up the stairs.

Booth watched as she disappeared into their room, then re-emerge carrying a bag.

"What is that?" Booth said as Brennan headed back down the stairs.

"Don't expect me to come back," she said as she pushed past him and slammed the door after her.

Booth stood there shocked. It wasn't until he heard Joanne clear her throat that he finally seemed to snap back into reality.

He flung open the door and ran down the steps, down the drive and out onto the street. Looking both ways, he swore under his breath, as he couldn't see Brennan.

"Adam," Joanne asked coming to stand behind him. "Adam, what was that all about? Who was she?"

"She _is_ the love of my life," Booth growled.

Joanne looked at Booth as if he had grown an extra head.

"I'm sorry what?" she said.

"She's my fiancée," Booth said turning back to the house. "I don't even know where she's gone,"

"Well if she loves you, she'll be back right?" Joanne said following him back into the house.

"Yea, but she's stubborn so I doubt it," Booth replied. "Look, I'm sorry to cut this short…"

"How about I buy you a drink," Joanne cut him off.

Booth looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Ok," Booth said. It wasn't like Brennan was going to come home anytime soon.

---------------------------------------------------

Brennan wiped the tears off her cheeks and pulled out her phone, which was vibrating in her pocket.

Expecting to see Booth's number on the screen, she frowned at the number before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello," she said.

"It's a pity you're not with him right now, it would have been so much better to let you see him die," the morphed voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Brennan asked into the phone.

"It's only a matter of time before we get you both," the voice laughed.

Before Brennan could say anything, the person hung up and she was listening to the dial tone.

Grabbing her bag, she sprinted from the diner where she had been for the past two hours and headed home.

Bursting through the door, she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Oh God," she gasped and turned squeezing her eyes shut.

"Thought you weren't coming back," Booth said pulling on a pair of boxers.

"I wasn't but I got a phone call and…" Brennan replied.

"You can turn around now and its not like you haven't seen me naked before," Booth laughed. "I'm sorry about what I said before, I really am," he said stepping forward and placing his hands on Brennan's shoulders.

"I really am sorry about lying to you," Brennan replied. "When I got the call, all I wanted to do was make sure you were safe,"

"Hold on, what call?" Booth asked looking at her seriously.

"Someone rang me on my cell phone and said that it was a pity that I wasn't with you to watch you die," Brennan said.

"When did you get this call?" Booth asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Brennan replied.

Booth nodded and pulled away from her. Walking over to his drawers, he dumped all of his t-shirts onto the bed and lifted out the fake bottom of the drawer. Pulling out two guns, he loaded them and then turned to Brennan.

"We need to get out of here, if our covers been blown, we need to move fast. I'll call Jones, you pack some clothes, we're leaving," he said, handing her one of the guns.

Before Brennan could do anything, the windows shattered as bullets hit them.

Brennan dove across the bed and tackled Booth to the ground as glass hailed over them.

"Shouldn't I be saving you," Booth winced as he inspected the graze across his shoulder.

"Now is not the time," Brennan said as she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Jones, we need help, lots of help, fast," Brennan said into the receiver as more shots rang out from downstairs.

"They're trying to get in," Brennan hissed at Booth dropping the phone.

"They are in Bones," Booth said, pushing her off him and pulling her to her feet.

"Booth, what do we do?" Brennan whispered.

Booth looked at her and swallowed. Pulling her towards the bathroom, he pushed her through the door and grabbed the gun she had in her hand.

"Please don't be angry at me," he said before kissing her and closing the door to the bathroom.

Brennan wasn't sure what he meant before it all clicked into place.

Booth was going to play hero and he had left her unarmed.

She heard more shots ring out and sirens in the distance. Her heart was beating a million times an hour as she jiggled the handle on the bathroom door.

Booth had jammed it and she was getting angrier at him by the second. He left her cornered and unarmed. She couldn't believe he could be this stupid. Mustering all the anger she could, she took two steps back and roundhouse kicked the door.

As it flung open, she stopped and looked at the man standing in front of her. He was pointing his gun straight at her.

"It's a pity. You were so hot," Jonathan said cocking the gun.

"It's a pity you're stupid," Booth said from the doorway to the bathroom.

Before Jonathan could react, Booth pulled the trigger and watched as Jonathan's body crumpled to the floor, blood seeping from the wound on his temple.

Brennan exhaled slowly, staring at the dead body in front of her.

"Bones," Booth whispered coming to stand in front of her, blocking her view of Jonathan.

"Baby look at me," he whispered tilting her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Brennan nodded her head before flinging herself into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Sorry for not letting you at them but I didn't know how many there were and if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do," Booth said reciprocating the hug.

"You know I'd kill for you any day, I'd be lost if I lost you" Brennan whispered.

"I know, right back at cha" Booth whispered.

"Agent Booth!" they heard Agent Jones call.

"Upstairs," Booth yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just don't understand Jonathan was always the most polite, kind guy. He was almost the perfect neighbor," Brennan said into her coffee.

"It's always the person you don't expect," Booth replied. "And he wasn't that great,"

"Sure he wasn't to _you_," Brennan laughed.

"I didn't trust him right from the start, and then at their place that night when we went to dinner, shesh I mean, he was all over you," Booth said turning to look at Brennan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey guys," Jonathan said as he knocked on the door. _

"_Hey Jonathan," Brennan replied happily. _

"_You guys ready?" Jonathan asked looking over Brennan appreciatively. _

_She was wearing a pair of jeans and a silk teal green top that was slightly low cut. _

_Booth appeared at her side and placed his arm on the small of her back. _

"_Yup, we're good, let's go," he said staring Jonathan down. _

_They walked silently through the trees, up a small path that led to Jonathan's house. _

"_Nat's only here for dinner sorry, she has to work tonight," Jonathan said opening the door and gesturing them inside. _

"_That's ok really, everybody's gotta work," Brennan said shooting Booth an annoyed look. _

"_Hi," a bubbly brunette woman said walking into the entryway, smiling. _

"_I'm Natalie but you can call me Nat," she said extending her hand. _

"_Adam and this is Jack," Booth said taking her hand. _

"_Nice to meet you both," Natalie said shaking Brennan's hand._

_They went into the lounge to open the first bottle of wine for that night and make small talk while they waited for dinner to cook. Brennan sat next to Booth, her hand lying gently on his knee while he had his arm slung along the back of her seat. _

_Dinner went off without a hitch and after Natalie left for work they started on their third bottle of wine. _

_Standing on the veranda, Jonathan excused himself and Brennan turned towards Booth. _

"_Should we be drinking this much? I mean I've had what, three glasses but you've had more than me," she asked. _

"_I really, really need to not think about stuff right now Jack. Just for one night, not think about anything important," Booth replied. _

_Brennan nodded. _

"_Ok," she said smiling. "I haven't done this since I was in college," _

"_Well then it's time to get unreasonably drunk," Booth said smiling, his eyes glazed slightly and he topped up her drink._

_The evening went on late into the night and around midnight Natalie returned home to find three very intoxicated people in her living room laughing over she didn't know what. _

_Grabbing a glass, she joined them for a few more drinks.. _

_Brennan watched unseeingly as Jonathan advanced towards her, stumbling slightly in his drunken state sometime after 1am. _

"_You're really hot," he slurred. _

"_Thank you," she replied._

"_No, you're really, really hot," he said drawing out the last 't'. _

"_You really shouldn't be saying that," Brennan said laughing. _

"_Adam's not here right now, you can drop your act" Jonathan said standing next to Brennan on the veranda and leaning towards her, his face inches from hers. _

_Suddenly Brennan was yanked away from him causing her to yelp._

"_Mine," Booth growled, the anger flashing in his eyes scaring Brennan. _

"_Touch her, and you won't live to see tomorrow," he growled, pulling Brennan against him. _

_Jonathan stood up and looked at Booth. _

"_Maybe she doesn't want **you**," Jonathan growled. _

"_I assure you, she wants me," Booth replied. _

"_No she doesn't. Go on sweetheart tell the Hulk over there that you don't want him anymore, I've seen the way you look at me," Jonathan said turning his gaze on Brennan. _

"_Well I admit that you are quite attractive Jonathan, I have to say that physically and mentally, you are nothing compared to my Hulk," Brennan replied slurring slightly. "We have nothing in common and you can't reproduce sexual chemistry like the stuff we have," Brennan said gesturing between herself and Booth. _

_Booth smirked at Jonathan, who's mouth fell open. _

"_Now don't go near Jack ever again," Booth growled. _

_Jonathan nodded but continued to stare at Brennan._

_No matter how much Booth touched her, he knew that there was something off about the couple. Something was telling him they weren't a real couple._

"_I don't trust them," Jonathan whispered to Natalie when she cam to sit next to him._

"_That's the alcohol talking lil bro," she replied._

_Jonathan turned and looked at his sister. _

"_No it's not, they're sketchy I don't trust them," he repeated._

"_I like them, and they're so in love," Natalie sighed as she turned at looked at Booth and Brennan._

_Jonathan scoffed and was about to comment on how they were so not in love, when he turned and looked at the pair standing at the other end of the veranda. _

_Booth was gripping Brennan's waist tightly and their lips were locked in what would be considered the most x-rated kiss possible. _

_Jonathan scowled. He still didn't trust them. _

"Ok, I understand that he was kinda creepy but he was still nice whenever I ran into him in town and stuff," Brennan replied.

"Whatever," Booth said under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is for those people that got a lil confused after chapter 4 so i'm not sure if this is any help but it was all i could do really..kinda..without scrapping the whole story..so..yea..sorry about the confusion..next chapter there will be more about _why_ Jonathan went all phsyco and decided to have a field day with a machine gun :o)

Rocky


	10. Chapter 10

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan," Agent Jones said entering the room.

They both nodded their acknowledgement.

"We need to sort all of this out and until then the Bureau has decided to separate you both and relocate you," Agent Jones said sitting.

"What!" Booth exclaimed. "No, no way,"

"Booth," Brennan said quietly.

"No," Booth said turning to look at her.

"It's reasonable Booth and it's sensible," Brennan replied.

"I can't let you just leave," Booth said.

"You're not," Brennan sighed. "It's not forever though right?" she said turning to Agent Jones.

"It will be semi-permanent. Until we work out who set up Jonathan to uh, attack you, you will need to be separated," Jones replied. "You will, of course, not be allowed any contact with one another. You won't know where the other person is," he continued.

Booth clenched his jaw whilst Brennan nodded. Taking a deep breath, in through her nose, she blew it out through her mouth.

"Ok then, how soon will we be separated," she asked.

"As soon as you say your goodbyes," Jones said.

"Ok, can we get a minute," Brennan said.

Jones nodded and left the room.

"Bones," Booth said angrily.

"No, Booth hear me out," Brennan replied. "It's not forever and I can't promise you that this will all work out, but the more we co-operate the faster you can go back to Parker and I can go back to Russ and the squints,"

Booth didn't like it one bit but he desperately missed Parker and he knew what Brennan was saying made perfect sense, it was really the best option.

"Ok Bones, but I want you to know that I don't like any of this, I hate this. I don't want us to be separated," Booth said.

"Booth, there is no _us_. We are two separate people, we are not a couple, we are not partners," Brennan said sternly, trying to convince herself there was no deep relationship between her and Booth.

"I know that Bones but I…"Booth started.

"I'll miss you," Brennan said.

"Same to you," Booth said angrily before walking out of the room and leaving Brennan sitting in the chair, confused.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ok really short but I have more coming really soon!

Rocky


	11. Chapter 11

_**One Year Later**_

"So, who was that guy?" a blonde woman said to Brennan.

"Which guy?" Brennan asked.

"Come on J," the woman said.

"He works upstairs and before you say anything Dan, he's just a friend," Brennan smiled at her friends' eagerness.

"You seriously need to get laid," Danielle said, walking off towards her office. "Oh and before I forget, there is this _huge_ family party thing tonight and you are my date," she called as she stuck her head out of her office door.

"But I don't have a dress to go to one of your family things," Brennan whined.

"I'll lend you one, I'll pick you up at 5 and we can go back to my place to get ready," Danielle said. "And there is no way you are getting out of this so don't try,"

Brennan sighed and nodded her head.

For a year, it had been the same. Danielle was from a wealthy family and had befriended Brennan the day she arrived in the Lake Huron basin. She had been so much like Angela that Brennan had relaxed almost instantly around her and began to easily fit into the small community with Danielle's help. Danielle had dragged her out to many parties but Brennan had managed to avoid all family functions as a way to stay out of the spotlight.

Sighing, she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Snapping them open again as Booth's image flashed in her mind, she took a steadying breath and turned back to the large pile of paperwork on top of her desk.

At five o'clock Danielle knocked on Brennan's door.

"Come on sweetie we have two hours to get ready or I'll get my assed kicked for being late," Dan called up the stairs in Brennan's large house.

Brennan ran down the stairs and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for coming this time Joy, it saves me from having to explain why Jake isn't with me," Dan said as the pair walked out to her car.

"No problem, this is gonna be interesting," Brennan said smiling.

The pair made their way to Danielle's car and 5 minutes later, they were at Dan's enormous house and clambering up the stairs to her room to find something to wear.

Danielle grinned evilly as she stepped back from the masses of clothes in her walk in wardrobe, holding a hanger with a red dress hanging from it. It was a simple looking dress, that had a form-fitting torso that accentuated the waist and the skirt flowed nicely from the hips to mid-thigh. The front was low cut with the same type of back. It wasn't too revealing although Brennan still thought it was unsuitable.

"You _have_ to wear this," she said turning to Brennan who was sitting on her friend's bed.

"No way," Brennan said when she saw the dress.

"Aww come on Joy, do this for me. If you wear it, I promise that you don't have to go to another family function, ever again," Danielle said, holding out the dress.

Brennan looked at her friend and slowly smiled.

"Ok," she said, giving in quickly to the bribe.

Twenty minutes later, both women stood in front the wardrobe staring at their reflections.

"This is insane Dan, this dress is totally inappropriate," Brennan said, tugging at the clingy dress.

"Oh, come on J imagine the look on my brother's face. It's perfect and you look fantastic," Dan replied. "Now come on, we have to get over to the main house," she said tugging on Brennan's arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth sat in a first class seat, next to his boss who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Stacey," he whispered. "We're landing in twenty minutes," he said, shaking her slightly.

"Mm k, I'm awake," the woman said sitting up. She smiled at Booth, who politely returned the smile but it never truly reached his eyes.

His mind wandered to Brennan and his heart ached for her, the same way it did every time his mind wandered off to the topic of her.

"So, do you wanna get changed before we head off to this thing or do you usually rock up to places in jeans and a t-shirt?" Stacey asked leaning on the armrest slightly, exposing her cleavage to him.

"Uh, I'll change when we get to the place, if that's ok? I have some more formal clothes in my bag," Booth replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's fine, I'm sure my cousin will have something for me to wear," Stacey said. "I'll find her at the party and we can go to her place,"

Booth nodded and rested his head against the seat. This was absolute torture.

--------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Stacey and Booth walked into an impressive looking mansion and were instantly apprehended.

"You can not tell me, that you and your date are going in there, dressed like that," a woman said.

"Actually, I'm looking for Dan, thought I could borrow something off her," Stacey replied to the woman.

"Fine, stay here for goodness sake, I'll be right back with Danielle," the woman said turning on her heel and walking into the ballroom.

"I thought I was coming as an associate, not a date," Booth said.

"Oh come on Keenan, it's just for one night, I still don't understand why you won't go out on one little date with me," Stacey said.

"Because Stacey we have had this discussion, I am just not interested in dating anyone at the moment ok?" Booth replied.

"What are you gay?" Stacey said frustrated.

"No," Booth replied.

They both looked up as the door behind Stacey opened and a blonde woman stepped out.

"Stacey!" the woman exclaimed.

"Dan!" Stacey replied just as excited.

"You look great," Dan replied.

"Same to you, Dan this is Keenan Parker, he works with me," Stacey said turning to Booth.

"Nice," Dan said looking at Booth. "To meet you that is," she said blushing.

"You too," Booth mumbled.

"So, you need a dress, come on I'll take you over to the house," Dan said, linking arms with Stacey and heading towards the door, Booth following them like a third wheel.

"Is it ok if Keenan changes while we're there? We came straight from the airport," Stacey said.

"Of course," Dan replied, once again looking over Booth appreciatively.

--------------------------------------------

Brennan hummed along with the music as she waited for Danielle to return.

"Hey Joy," a man's voice spoke softly into her ear.

"Hey Luka," she said turning around and smiling at Danielle's brother.

"Where's Dan?" he asked casually, leaning on the bar next to her.

"Um, your cousin Stacey is here, she went off to save her from your mom and her obsessive behavior apparently," Brennan said pulling a face.

"Ah, yes, Stacey, straight in from Hell," Luka laughed. "Texas, that is. You look great by the way,"

Brennan blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you scrub up nicely yourself," she replied, returning his smile.

"Care to dance?" Luka asked, holding out his hand.

"Love to," Brennan said taking his outstretched palm and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

---------------------------------------------

"So," Booth said stepping into the entryway to wait for Stacey to appear. "You're Stacey's cousin?" he asked.

"The one and only magnificent Danielle," Dan replied laughing.

"She talks about you often, you work for the MBI?" Booth asked.

"Yup, I love it, gives me a sense of purpose," Danielle replied. "Plus my partner is a hoot,"

"Oh yea," Booth replied, not really that interested.

"Yea, her name is Joy, remind me to introduce you two," Danielle said, tapping her heel impatiently. "In fact, you may have to save me from her if we're any longer. That's one thing about Joy Booth, that woman doesn't wait around for anyone," Danielle said, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," Booth said turning to face her, his heart skipping a beat, he prayed he had heard her right. "What did you say her name was?"

"Joy Booth. She transferred here about a year ago," Danielle replied. "Do you already know her, coz if you do, she's been holding out on me," she laughed raking her eyes over Booth who was now dressed in black dress pants and a crisp white button up shirt.

Booth was saved an answer as Stacey came walking down the stairs in a blue dress that matched her eyes.

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd have to ring the boys and tell them to send the squad down here to look for you," Danielle said sarcastically as she grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her towards the door. "We are gonna be in so much trouble for taking so long,"

Booth followed the two women as they made their way back towards the main house, his heart beating rapidly at the possibility that Brennan may be there. He squelched the thought. That was impossible; it was just a name that was vaguely familiar. His brain was playing tricks on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok yea..more coming..will they see each other?? dun dun dun! lol

Rocky


	13. Chapter 13

"You will not believe who my cousin brought with her to this stupid party," Dan said, coming to stand next to Brennan.

"There you are, I was just about to send out the state troopers, to come find you," Brennan laughed.

"Ha ha. Ok, seriously. This guy, Keenan Parker, is totally drop dead gorgeous," Dan continued.

"Really," Brennan said ignoring her friend's comments. "Well, your brother kept me company while you were gone," she said smiling.

"Oh really," Danielle said raising her eyebrows. "Did he behave?"

"He was good enough," Brennan laughed.

"So you guys did have a quickie in the bedroom upstairs," Danielle exclaimed in mock excitement.

"No, Dan, we just danced," Brennan replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, ok then, I'll pretend to believe you coz he's heading over here with a look that says 'I'm gonna nail Joy Booth tonight'," Danielle laughed.

Brennan smiled at Luka as he approached and tried harder to ignore her friend, the sound of the name _Keenan Parker_ bouncing around her head.

"Ladies," he said handing Brennan a glass of wine.

"Thanks for keeping her company Luka but your services are no longer needed," Danielle smiled at her brother. "And I mean that in the nicest way,"

"Ok well, if you wanna dance some more Joy, I'll be around, come find me," he said and leant over to kiss Brennan on the cheek.

When he was out of earshot, Dan turned to Brennan and grinned broadly.

"So, when are you gonna sleep with my brother?"

"Never Dan, I'm just not interested in a relationship, of any kind, with a member of the opposite sex," Brennan replied.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I was talking about sex," Dan laughed."Oh my gosh, there he is, the guy my cousin brought with her from Hell," Dan said pointing at someone across the room.

Brennan stood looking directly at Booth, trying to breathe.

"Sweetie, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Dan said waving her hand in front of Brennan's face.

_He looked like a dream._

Booth turned around and swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

Stacey looked at Booth and frowned.

"Keenan are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his arm.

_She looked gorgeous._

Booth shook off the hand and took a step forward, towards Brennan.

Not knowing whether she was dreaming, Brennan moved her arm and handed Danielle her glass of wine without taking her eyes off Booth.

Booth seemed to snap out of his daze and the next thing Brennan knew, he was grinning and walking towards her quickly.

Just as they were within an arms reach of one another, they stopped and gazed at each other.

"Are you real?" Brennan whispered.

"Are you?" Booth grinned back.

"You shouldn't be here," Brennan said.

"Really?" Booth replied, smirking.

"Ok, stupid thing to say," Brennan smirked back.

"You look…" Booth said, pausing. "You look stunning,"

Brennan blushed and looked down at her feet.

Booth closed the distance between them and lifted her chin with one of his fingers.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Brennan looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you too," she replied before closing the gap and kissing him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All together now.._"awwwwwwww".._yea that was complete fluff..i'm disgusted!

Haha the plot thickens from here on people..it gets worse and not the fluffy kind!

_In a weird accent -_ Stay tunned for more serious _(ok not so serious)_ drama!

haha I'm a loser..

Rocky


	14. Chapter 14

Booth pulled away and rested his head against Brennan's forehead.

"I could get used to that," he whispered.

Brennan laughed before kissing him again.

"So is this what you meant about magic?" Brennan asked as they pulled away for oxygen.

"Kinda," Booth laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you two know each other?" Stacey asked, standing behind Booth with her arms crossed and looking quite pissed off.

Booth and Brennan both looked unsure as to how to answer the question.

"Yea, they do," Danielle said as she looked at the pair.

"Keenan, do you know this woman?" Stacey asked Booth, ignoring the fact that her cousin had already answered the question.

"Yea Stacey this is," Booth paused for a minute racking his brain for the name that Danielle had said back at the house, "Joy," he finally said grinning.

Brennan gulped; she did not like the look of that grin.

"Joy Parker," Booth said turning to look at Stacey. "My wife,"

Danielle choked on her wine and turned to Brennan.

"I thought you're name was Booth," she said. "Man, you have been holding out on me. No wonder you wouldn't sleep with Luka, you're _married_,"

"Since when are you married?" Stacey butt in, turning red slightly.

Brennan looked at Booth and smirked.

_Fix that one, smart ass,_ she thought.

"One year, six months, two days," Booth replied without missing a beat. "October 14th."

Brennan frowned and thought about the date. Realization dawned on her face as she remembered exactly what had happened on October 14, a year and a half ago.

"I don't believe you," Stacey said looking at Brennan then back at Booth. "Why did she just act like that if you're married, and I've known you a year and I know for a fact that _you_," she said turning to glare at Brennan, "have never stepped foot in Hell."

Brennan turned to the woman and glared back then smiled turning to Booth.

"If I'm not his wife, then tell me why make up a date like October 14th, why not just say that we're not married?" she said turning back to Stacey.

"I don't know, maybe you met that day," Stacey snapped.

"Oh, we met that day, in a lot of ways," Brennan grinned and raked her eyes over Booth making him blush.

"Ok then _Mrs._ Parker. How does he like his coffee?" Stacey asked glaring at Brennan.

Brennan turned and looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"He likes his coffee strong with a little milk, unless he's stressed then black or after sex when he has way too much sugar in it," Brennan replied. "But only when…" Booth clamped his hand over Brennan's mouth to shut her up.

"I didn't know you knew that much about me," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're not acting married, it's absurd, I don't know what you're hiding but I don't buy it," Stacey said angrily.

Brennan licked Booth's hand causing him to let her go.

"You know what lady? I don't care who the hell you are, we need to talk," Brennan said turning to Booth who nodded and with that she smiled at Dan, who grinned at her then marched towards the door.

"We'll be back later," Booth said following Brennan.

"Hey, wait up," Booth called after her.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Brennan fumed once they got through the doorand out into the lobby.

Booth laughed and caught her around the waist, pulling her against him.

"She's not important," he whispered in her ear.

"And since when are we _married_?" Brennan asked struggling to get out of his grip.

"Uh huh!" Stacey exclaimed behind them.

"Crap," Booth mumbled.

"So, do you want to tell me how you really know each other?" Stacey asked angrily.

"I can't believe you followed us, what are you a stalker?" Brennan asked.

"Bones," Booth exclaimed.

"I'm sorry a what?" Stacey asked.

"Bones," Booth warned as Brennan opened her mouth.

"Look Stacey, just leave it alone," Booth said looking at Stacey.

"No, I want to know the truth, who the hell is she?" Stacey said.

"She's my wife Stacey," Booth repeated.

"No she's not," Stacey exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Even she admitted it,"

"Bones," Booth said exasperated turning to Brennan.

"We're married," Brennan replied glaring at Stacey.

"For God's sake please why the heck do you keep calling her Bones?" Stacey said looking between the pair.

"We're in so much trouble," Booth said suddenly turning to Brennan.

"You started it. I was fine here, living in ignorance and you had to turn up and ruin it all," Brennan replied glaring at Booth.

"Oh well sorry, I didn't hear you complain when you had your tongue half way down my throat," Booth said raising his voice.

"Well sorry for having the incapability of speaking whilst making out, God knows you've had enough practice to know how to do _that_," Brennan growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth asked.

"Oh, you know what that means _Keenan_," Brennan replied, folding her arms in front of her.

Taking two strides towards her, he grabbed her upper arms and crushed his lips to hers.

Brennan relaxed as Booth's tongue found its way into her mouth and she heard herself sigh.

Pulling away, Booth glared at her.

"_Don't_ get angry at me," he said.

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed, then went to sit on the bottom step of the grand staircase.

"This does not tell me who she is Keenan," Stacey said angrily watching Brennan place her head in her arms.

"She's my wife, for God's sake Stacey," Booth replied.

"I…" Stacey began.

"I left him," Brennan spoke up. "I didn't tell him where I was going so I just guessed that he moved on. I didn't know where he went. God I'm sorry," she said turning to Booth.

"So am I," Booth replied, watching as tears gathered in Brennan's eyes.

"No, I'm really sorry," Brennan whispered, her lips trembling. "I shouldn't have lied to you about my job back then, it was so stupid. I shouldn't have let you go that day,"

"It's ok, I shouldn't have walked away like that," Booth said as he walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her to her feet. "You're getting too soft Bones," he whispered softly as he wiped a stray tear away.

"I've spent too much time around you," Brennan laughed, hitting Booth on the arm lightly.

"Right, so you left him, doesn't that mean you're separated," Stacey butt in tapping her foot impatiently.

"Not any more," Booth replied, kissing Brennan lightly on the lips and running his hands along her sides.

"We're in so much trouble," Brennan laughed.

"Yup," Booth replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me, but I'm still here," Stacey said.

Booth and Brennan turned and looked at her.

"Maybe you should ring Jones," Brennan muttered turning back to Booth.

"Why not wait till morning," Booth grinned wriggling his eyebrows.

"Coz, this could be dangerous, we should inform _your people_ that we're together," Brennan said then looked at Stacey. Booth sighed and pulled out his phone, moving away from both women.

"So, tell me Stacey, what has…" Brennan trailed off and turned to Booth. "You used my name," she said shocked.

"What?" Booth said, looking up from his phone.

"Keenan," Brennan said.

Booth smiled.

" I think we'll call it even, _Booth_," he said turning back to his phone and placing it next to his ear.

Brennan nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"Stacey," Brennan said averting her eyes from Booth's pacing form. "Keenan's been behaving himself then?" she asked.

Stacey just glared at her then continued to watch Booth.

After a few moments and whispered words into the handset Booth turned.

"Bones," Booth said quietly making her face him.

"What? What happened?" Brennan asked, seeing Booth's face. "What!" she yelled when he didn't answer.

"They've got your dad," Booth mumbled, walking towards Brennan and trying to anticipate her reaction.

Brennan's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Brennan whispered.

"They have him in custody at the Hoover building, but he's refusing to speak. They want you to come home. Jones said they've been trying to call you all night but you haven't been picking up," Booth replied.

"I don't understand," Brennan said, pushing Booth away from her.

"Bones," Booth said.

"No," Brennan replied. "I can't…I don't…"

Stacey stood there with an eyebrow cocked watching in amusement.

"Temperance," Booth said. "They want you to go home and make him talk,"

Brennan looked up at him shocked.

"You called me Temperance," Brennan whispered.

"Who the hell is Temperance?" Stacey asked exasperated.

"Bones, Jones is on his way here, he's coming to get you," Booth said ignoring Stacey's outburst.

Brennan couldn't think straight.

Before she knew what was happening, her knees gave out beneath her and she barely registered strong arms catch her before darkness surrounded her.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed. "Stacey go and get Danielle," he said.

"What?" Stacey said.

"She's just…Go and get her," Booth said.

Stacey nodded and hurried back into the party to fetch her cousin. A few moments later, Danielle burst through the door and looked at the sight before her. Stacey was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" she muttered before dropping to her knees and finding Brennan's pulse.

"She just fainted, she should be ok, look Danielle, I know who you are," Booth said looking at the woman kneeling in front of him beside Brennan.

"I'm sorry?" Dan asked looking at Booth confused.

"They have Max Keenan," Booth replied.

"Oh, God, how did you…was I…" Dan said.

"I knew who you were before we were sent away. My name is Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said. "Look, you need to go with Bones, back to DC, tell her who you are then help her get Max out. There's not a lot of time," Booth said, lying Brennan down gently. "There is a house, in Montana, on the lakeside. The locals call it Maison de Briar. Go there, here's a key to the back door," Booth said handing her a key that hung around his neck on a thin chain. "Take them there and wait for me, no one knows about it, just make sure that you all get there. I'll get the bureau off your trail ok. When Jones gets here, tell him that you need to go with her, that I said that you have to go with her," Booth said quickly. "And don't tell them, where I went," he said before disappearing up the staircase behind them.

Danielle stared after Booth, then quickly slipped the chain around her neck then placed Brennan's head in her lap.

"Joy, wake up," she said quietly.

Slowly Brennan began to stir.

"Booth," Brennan whispered.

"It's ok, he'll be back soon. It's Danielle," Dan said.

"Dan, what happened?" Brennan asked, pulling herself up to sit.

"You fainted. Everything is going to be fine, trust me," Dan said as the front door opened and Brennan groaned upon seeing who had arrived.

"Not _you_," Brennan muttered.

"Nice to see you too," Jones said. "Let's go," he ordered Brennan. "Where's Booth?"

"I don't know," Brennan said, looking around confused.

"He went back to the party," Dan said.

"Great," Jones muttered. "Was his cover blown?"

"No," Dan replied. "Just Temperance's. He told me not to tell a soul about who he was and that I was to stay with Temperance at all times. He said it would be more…convenient for the bureau,"

Brennan's head snapped around and she looked at Dan who smiled slightly at her friend.

"Trust me," she whispered in Brennan's ear as she helped her to her feet.

"Let's go then. You too, you need to be debriefed," Jones said gruffly to Danielle before glaring at the women.

"Shesh, what's got his panties in a knot?" Danielle muttered.

"Last time we were together, we didn't agree too much with each other," Brennan replied, marching past Jones and out into the cool night air. "I broke three of his ribs,"

Danielle laughed and followed Brennan, hopping into the backseat of the same car as her.

"You need to be debriefed," Jones said hopping into the front of the same car.

"I need to stay with my friend," Danielle replied.

"Fine, we'll debrief you in DC," Jones said patronizingly, then leaned over and instructed the agent driving to head straight for the airport.

When they were about five minutes into the journey, Danielle reached over and took Brennan's hand in hers. Opening Brennan's hand, palm faced upwards, she began tapping on the palm lightly.

Brennan looked confused for a minute then suddenly realized what her friend was doing. Morse Code.

Brennan concentrated on interpreting the light taps on her palm.

_I know your father. I'm here to help you. Trust me. _

Brennan looked at Dan and nodded. Quickly tapping her last message on Brennan's hand, Danielle pulled her hand away and smiled.

_Booth gave me instructions._

Brennan smiled back at her and finally relaxed in the seat, shivering slightly from the cool night air drifting through Jones' open window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok folks that was just for ya'll to keep ya happy for a lil while. I have exams and school so unless I have amazing bursts of inspiration over the weekend I won't update for a lil while. Oh yea, I dunno if Brennan actually knows Morse Code so I used a little bit of artistic license so that now she does.

It may get confusing for some people from here onwards coz it's gonna skip a few lil scenes, but I'll tell you which scenes those are in A/N at the beginning of the new chapters but if you get confused tell me and I'll re-write and edit and everything to make it more explanatory.

And don't worry, contrary to popular belief, we are getting close to the end.

_What's to come:_

There is a very good reason why Booth doesn't want the FBI to have Brennan's dad.

There's also an explanation about who Danielle is, which is gonna be a bit of a shock to Brennan. Stacey is not gone forever either and other _Bones _characters will be making appearances very soon!

Rocky


	16. Chapter 16a

Brennan and Danielle slumped into the chairs of an interrogation room and watched as Jones paced backwards and forwards in front of them.

"Can you please stop that, you're giving me a headache," Dan finally said.

Jones turned and looked at her, then back at his watch and continued to pace.

Five minutes later, the door finally opened and Brennan suppressed the urge to give into the darkness that had surrounded her when she first heard of news of her father.

"Tempe," Max said as he sat down in the chair opposite them. "Danielle," he said looking at the young woman sitting beside Brennan.

Brennan frowned at her father, as did Jones.

"Heard one of the agents mention her name outside," Max said shrugging at the glances.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Brennan asked in a small voice.

"I thought that if I was going to go down, you'd better know the real me before I let the media twist it," Max replied.

Brennan nodded then dropped her gaze to her hands, which she was wringing in her lap.

"Temperance, I know that you hurt a lot when your mother and I left, but…" Max said leaning across the table.

"Don't," Brennan snapped. "I know why you did it, don't worry about that. I'm more angry at the fact that I don't know who you are. You're not a science teacher, you're a bank robber. How could you lie to us like that? That's who you _were_ not what you are, it was in the past, why could you not give us the benefit of the doubt and tell us. I was 15, I would have understood!"

"Tempie, you never would have comprehended what we did. Tempe we did things that we weren't proud of. Things that we wanted to leave in the past. Pulling you guys into it, would have jeopardized your youth," Max replied, sitting up straighter in the chair.

"And you don't think that you did that anyway," Brennan replied. "I thought you were dead. I mourned for you, when you were still out there. You abandoned me and you didn't think to let me know that maybe there was a chance; a minute chance that you we coming back," Brennan asked letting tears that she had held in for 15 years out.

"Temperance," Max said reaching out a hand across the table.

"No, and why did you not tell me that Temperance wasn't my name. That my name was…is Joy," Brennan said sobbing slightly.

"Oh, Temperance, when we changed your names…You _are_ Temperance," Max said. "There is no Joy Keenan. You _are_ Temperance Brennan. You will never be a Keenan Tempe; we protected you from that,"

"Protected me!" Brennan yelled. "By letting me get put into the system!"

"Tempe," Max said regretfully. "If I could, I would change what happened. I would re-write the mistakes that we made, but you need to understand that we _never_ denied you of being you. You are Temperance Brennan, author, forensic anthropologist,"

Brennan shook as sobs wracked her body.

"You are _Bones,_" Max whispered.

Brennan snapped her head up and looked at her dad.

"We're out of time sir," A young man said as he leaned in through the door.

Jones nodded and agents led Max out of the room.

"You will of course need to be debriefed," Jones said to Danielle who had wrapped her arms around Brennan as she continued to cry.

"Where are they taking him?" Danielle asked, rubbing small circles on Brennan's back.

"For now, he'll be in a holding cell downstairs. They ship him off to Chicago for trial in a few days. We need Dr Brennan to get him to talk about the whereabouts of a few other syndicate members that we're sure are still out there," Jones replied.

Dan nodded and hugged her friend tighter to whisper in her ear without arousing suspicion.

"We'll get him tomorrow, we need to know where they're taking us first," Danielle whispered.

"Jones," Brennan hiccupped, looking up at the agent through her eyelashes. "Where are we going from here?" she asked.

"You two, after Ms Holyoake is debriefed will be sent to a safe house," Jones replied. "From there we will assess how much damage has been done and what will happen to you both,"

Brennan nodded then stood.

"I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible," she directed at Jones.


	17. Chapter 16b

This chapter is like an insert lol you can skip it if you want or read it. It probably won't make sense until you read a the next two chapters but I'm uploading them all together so the confusion is minimal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth watched as Brennan and Danielle were loaded into the dark vehicle before moving swiftly back down the stairs.

Flipping open his phone, he searched for the number he was looking for and hit the call button.

"Parker" Stacey said emerging from the party. "Where are Dan and Joy?" she asked.

"Dan took Joy back home," Booth answered.

"You didn't go with her?" Stacey asked smiling.

"I have a few…" Booth trailed off as the person on the other end of the phone answered.

"Sid…yea it's me. I need that help you offered me a little while ago," he said.

Exchanging very few more words with Sid, Booth finally hung up and turned back to Stacey.

"I have to get going," he said before leaving as a cab pulled up outside the huge house.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stacey watched as Booth practically sprinted towards the taxi. Acting quickly, she ran down the front steps and over to the rental car she had hired for the weekend. Following the taxi down the long drive, she kept a safe distance when they finally made it to the main road and headed south.

Stacey parked the car and watched as Booth got out of the taxi and ran towards the waiting helicopter on the small airstrip where she was now parked.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her phone book for the number she was looking for then hit the talk button.

"Spencer it's Stacey, can you get me the destination for a plane that has the tail number of DTB 485," Stacey said into the phone then paused as she listened to a keyboard being tapped.

"Thank you so much Spencer," She said after a minute.

Reversing her car and heading for the main airport, she pondered as to why Spencer was heading to DC in a privately owned helicopter and how she was going to find out where he was when she got to DC herself.

------------------------------------------------------------

Booth trailed behind the dark haired girl, weaving his way in between people in the semi-quiet street. Ducking into a shop, Booth browsed through the racks until his eyes fell on a dress that looked familiar. Pulling it off the rack, he checked the size and price and smiled. Taking it to the counter, he payed for it and slipped the envelope out of his pocket and into the shopping bag.

Keeping his eyes on the girl he went five shops ahead of her and went inside the shop which was filled with retro clothes. He bought some t-shirts then talked to the sales person about a back door for the shop. The young girl agreed to let him use the back door and helped him to position a coat rack in the way so that he would have a little privacy. When they were done Booth went out the back door to the alleyway and waited for the dark haired girl to make her way towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Booth watched as two darkly dressed figures used the underground entrance to the Hoover building to enter.

Opening his phone he rang the number on the screen and waited for someone to answer. Holding his suit jacket over the mouth piece, he lowered his voice and spoke.

"Seeley Booth is at the Hoover building downtown Washington,"

He hung up the phone and quickly changed out of his suit. Waiting patiently until he heard the familiar blare of the holding cells' alarm system, he got out of his car and headed for the entrance.

Gunfire sounded near him and he ran for the door. Knowing he was going to be followed into the building he took of at a run along the corridors just as bullets rained down on him. Turning the corner, he saw three figures running around a corner followed by an agent who was shooting at them.

Three agents yelled out and Booth heard more gunfire as he continued running, looping around the building and then back out the entrance he came in and over to his car.

There were agents everywhere and Booth had no idea that there were so many agents working at night in the building.

Getting in his car and starting the engine, he didn't notice a woman getting into her car stare at him with a shocked look on her face.

Knowing that Dan and Brennan should have gotten out safely he pulled away from the curb and headed for the Jeffersonian. Hopefully no one would be there and he would be able to get the case file that would help Max Keenan disappear again.


	18. Chapter 17

Ok kiddies, skipping a beat here, Dan and Brennan have been transported to the safe house but Dan managed to get out of the house for a while (I know, in real life that would be impossible BUT this is my story so just go with it) oh and I skipped her being debriefed as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being debriefed and changing into more comfortable clothes, Dan was strolling down a street admiring the nice weather. She walked along the street of suburban Washington as if she strolled along that road everyday.

Glancing at shop windows, she took in the many wonders of the classic little boutiques that lined the street.

Suddenly she being pulled into an alleyway and she was about to strike her attacker when she heard a gruff voice speak.

"It's me,"

"Gosh, don't scare me like that," Dan said as she straightened her jacket and turned to Booth.

"Sorry, wasn't quite sure if you were alone, so I've been tailing you and then I thought they're probably trailing you too, so please, step inside," Booth said motioning to the open door behind him.

Danielle stepped inside the room and looked around. They were in the back of a retro shop filled with clothes of all kinds, hidden behind a rack or fur coats.

"I need you to give Bones something," Booth said after closing the door behind her.

"What?" Dan asked.

"It's just a letter explaining what I'm gonna do, so she won't worry. She's ok? After seeing her dad," Booth asked, handing Danielle a plain white envelope.

"She's hanging in there, when I left her she said that she wished you were there," Dan replied.

"Tell her that I'll be there soon, I promise. Look, I know I don't know you very well but I'm glad you're doing this," Booth said shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Hey, what's family for huh? I promise to keep your Bones safe," Dan said. "She looks so much like her mother,"

"Yea she does," Booth said. "Leave through the front door, oh and I bought you this, to hide the envelope in," he said handing her a shopping bag.

Dan peeked into the bag and smiled.

"Hey, this is actually quite cool," she said.

"There's also a umm…something in there for Bones," Booth said looking sheepish. "And remember, they watch your every single move. I have to go," Booth said opening the door. "I'll see you soon," he whispered before disappearing and closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Dan slipped the envelope in the bag then made her way towards the front of the shop.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Dan said stepping through the door of a non-descript house and plonking down on the couch next to Brennan.

Brennan sniffed then turned to her friend.

"Hey," she replied.

"I got you some stuff, great guy helped me get this thing for you," Dan said handing Brennan a folded piece of fabric with the envelope underneath it.

"And some information for a subscription to Anthropology Weekly," Dan said.

"Thanks," Brennan said, confused before taking the items into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

For security reasons, she knew that there were camera's placed inside the room but she also knew there were places in the room that the camera's couldn't see; like behind the changing screen which she found herself walking behind.

Unfolding the fabric, she recognized it instantly as a dress similar to the one Booth had given her in Vegas.

Tearing open the envelope, she pulled the letter out of it and her heart skipped a beat at the familiar handwriting.

_Bones,_

_I need you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you to face Max alone. I promise I'll be back soon. _

_The thing is, is that the Bureau will know that it's you if you break Max out; coz that's what you have to do Temperance you need to get your father out of there. I will cause a diversion and get them off your trail so that you can get to somewhere safe, Dan knows where. If you go to the small shop on the lake front, wear the ring that's with this letter. _

Brennan tipped the envelope upside down and watched as a small circular object fell into her open palm. She placed the letter in her lap, picked up the ring and studied it. It had a reasonably large diamond in the middle of two emeralds, which were set in an intricate weaving Celtic twist design. Tilting it in the light, she read the inscription on the inside. _My Joy_. Picking up the letter, Brennan sighed, toying with the ring and continued to read.

_It was my grandmothers. I used to wear it around my neck as a kid after she died, so the store owner, Lilly Datsun, will recognize it and won't ask any questions. Dan has instructions as to what to do when you get your father. Trust her Bones, she knows what she's doing. _

_I don't know if she's told you everything._

_She is your mother's cousin Bones. She's your family. She was in the syndicate known as 'Trooper'. She organized the smuggling and transportation of goods that they stole. She'll help you._

_I know that this is going to be a shock to you if she hasn't said anything, but Bones I trust her, so please trust her too. She will make sure you're safe until I get back to you. _

_I missed you so much when I was gone and it killed me to have to leave you but I had no choice. Trust me. I love you. _

_Booth xx_

Brennan read then re-read the letter again, tears rolling down her face. If Booth had known who Danielle was then why hadn't he said anything. She was hurt and upset but she knew this wasn't going to get her anywhere. Wiping the tears off her cheeks, she slipped the ring onto her finger and refolded the dress. She stood and composed herself, then stuffed the letter into her pocket and walked out towards the lounge where she knew Dan would be waiting for her to come out and confront her.

Instead of being alone, Dan was sitting on the couch next to an old agent that looked tired.

"Hey Tempe, this is Agent Adams, he was just telling me about the way the FBI is gonna handle your father's case. Interesting stuff," Dan said happily.

"Nice to meet you," Brennan mumbled, sitting in the chair opposite Dan and Agent Adams.

"I actually came by to tell you that tomorrow morning you will be speaking with your father again. We need you to be more aggressive with him, get him to talk about this syndicate," Adams said.

"Of course," Brennan said, sharing a look with Dan.

"In that case, I'll see you tomorrow morning Dr Brennan," Adams said, standing.

"Feel free to stop by again Agent Adams, this place is so _boring_," Danielle sighed.

Agent Adams smiled politely and left the two women alone in the small house once again.

_How do you avoid being exposed?_ Brennan tapped onto the arm of the chair.

_I'm a good liar_. Dan tapped onto the coffee table.

Brennan tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I'm gonna go get some dinner," Brennan said before leaving for the kitchen.

Danielle followed her and they both stood facing away from the camera in the kitchen pretending to be making a salad together.

"What did he tell you?" Dan hissed.

"That you're a cousin, that I have to trust you and that he's going to create a diversion to help us," Brennan replied.

"Well, I hope he's got an update on what's happening because straight after they get you to talk to Max, they're taking him to Chicago. We need to get him tonight, we won't get another chance," Dan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked turning and getting some tomatoes out of the fridge behind them.

"I mean, we move now, after dinner, we take out the agents on the door, just leave it to me. After dinner, go to your room and act natural. Pack anything you want to take with you, I'll get you from your room when the coast is clear," Dan said, lifting her plate and smiling.

"Ok," Brennan agreed, picking up her plate and walking into the lounge with Dan, talking about FBI agents she's met as if that was what they had been discussing whilst making their dinner.


	19. Chapter 18

Skipping the part where they escape from the safe house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan pulled on the dark clothes that Dan was holding out to her. Transferring Booth's note from her jeans into her black pants.

"Ok, I'll get in and loop the surveillance video, we go in, we grab Max then get out, as fast as we can," Dan said.

"Ok, just tell me what to do, I'll do it," Brennan replied.

"Just follow my lead," Dan said.

Twenty minutes later, Dan had set up a small laptop to feed a loop for the surveillance cameras in all the areas that they were going to need to go through.

"You did that as if you know the building well," Brennan commented as they ran along yet another nondescript hallway.

"We broke out a few other members back in the day. I was only young, 17," Dan replied.

"The ones that they want Dad to dob in?" Brennan asked.

"Most likely yes," Dan replied, turning a corner and letting out a breath upon finding the hallway empty.

They traveled the last part of the journey in silence coming to a halt at the end of the hallway that led through to the holding cells of the building.

"Ok, you take out the agents guarding the doors, I'll get in through the door, grab Max, we leave the same way we came in," Dan whispered to Brennan who nodded in response.

"Ok, go," Dan hissed.

Brennan casually walked into the hallway and smiled at the two young men guarding the door.

"Hey guys," she said sweetly.

"Ma'am this is a secure area, do you have authorization?" one of the men said.

"Yup," Brennan replied, before kicking the man across the stomach and hitting his neck, making him pass out.

The other man had moved, un-holstering his weapon and aiming at her.

"There's someone behind you," Brennan said holding her hands up in front of her.

Before the man could register, Dan had hit him on the back of the head and he was face down on the floor.

"Let's go," Dan said, grabbing a pin from her hair and picking the lock.

As the door swung open, an alarm went off and both women swore under their breaths.

"Move Max," Dan yelled and the motley group ran down the corridors, heading for the exit.

Hearing someone yelling for them to stop, they continued running. When the gunfire started, Brennan faulted. Max grabbed her under her arms and pulled her along with him.

They finally reached the parking lot and jumped into the car they had hijacked from the Agents outside their safe house.

"We need to ditch the car," Max said.

"Kill the loop," Dan instructed and Max hit a button on the laptop sitting next to him.

"My phone is in the bag on the floor," Dan said.

"You still keep in touch with Drew?" Max asked.

"He's speed dial number 3," Dan replied and heard Max flip open the phone and hit the button.

Brennan sat in silence in the front seat, her head whirling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter Booth had written her. She skimmed her fingers over the writing and stopped on the last sentence.

_I love you._

Feeling her arm sting, she reached up and touched her hand to it. Feeling something sticky with her fingers, she cringed realizing a bullet had grazed her.

Hearing her dad, hang up the phone she turned and looked at him for the first time since earlier that day.

"Temperance," Max spoke.

"Don't. Please don't. I need the first aid kit that's under the seat," Brennan replied.

Max handed her the small box with a sad sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok kiddies thank you for tuning in..review if you want, slam if you want, heck just tell me to delete it and your wish is my command..

Rocky


	20. Note

Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in a while, I have been so busy with exams and assessments. Just letting you know that I haven't forgotten about this story and I will be updating very soon coz I'm on holidays so I have a little extra time. So do not panic! More is coming.

Rocky


End file.
